True Heroes
by BrownEyedDevil
Summary: Logan ran some errands in town. When he comes back he hears Marie scream in panic and comes to her rescue. Lots of swearing, you have been warned! Short one.


**Couldn't help it. This is brought to you by Beck's, me having to clean up my son's room and hilarious people. I do not count myself into that group :P**

**Quick one, set somewhere after X1. Logan came back and stuck around I guess. Prepare for** **swearing. And a little smutty thoughts. TRhis is Logan's POV, it can't be suitable for the young and** **pure.**

**Reviews appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

Next time they send me into town to pick up stuff for the mansion I demand some form of extra payment. The nosy woman from the post office that watched me load the three boxes full of mail onto the truck is enough to make any man want to kill. The only advantage I have is that she is really afraid of me, so I guess that's why they sent me.

And all those "Oh while you're going to town anyway…" did a nice job telling me that I need to show those geeks who the hell I am-and that I really should quit the god damn job and take off for some place nice. Teenager free, X-geeks free. The void could be filled with beer, beer, and a few select women. Let's cross out select and few.

Looking forward to retreating to my room with a nice twelve pack of fine imported beer and a new box of cigars I pass the door leading to the mansion without hesitation. Leave it to someone else to hand out the fucking mail, do I look like a mail man?

The halls are relatively quiet, which is odd for a regular weekday afternoon. The older students are allowed to leave in small groups of at least three, the younger older ones-I didn't make up those stupid rules-supervised by a teacher, but only on Fridays and the weekend. And today is… Fuck me, what day is it? Not weekend I know that much. Those are the days I actually enjoy. Getting up, run around the premises a little, some leisure time in the danger room, breakfast with Marie, work in the garage on whatever it is the kids broke now, lunch with Marie, some more working in the garage, dinner with everyone, the only part I don't enjoy, fighting for a TV room and watching some game or movie. Sometimes with Marie. Never thought I'd become a creature of habit.

A scream echos down from the girls's wing. For a moment I consider the options. Go up there to see if everything is alright and risk suffocation due to all the deodorant, perfume, powder and whatever else they use and risk the general mood those hormonal time bombs put me in. Or go to my room with my beer and…

Another piercing scream cuts through and this time I recognize the voice. Marie. And she sounds absolutely horrified. I don't give a shit who is up there and what he did, he's going to pay. I'm already flying up the stairs and down the corridor as it starts to fill with girls of all kinds of annoying ages, mostly in sweatpants and whatever else they tend to wear while studying. They cringe away from me and more importantly, the claws that have popped out somewhere on my way up. Probably around the time my vision started to blur around the edges.

I can hear small explosions from inside the room and for once I am glad that she shares a room with that annoying little brat. She doesn't know how to shut up but she does know how to defend herself. Or at least keep an attacker busy until the cavalry comes. Unfortunately they'll have to make do with me.

Busting through the door I scan the room for the source of danger. There is no unusual smell, nothing that seems off. Nothing to see either. I scan the room again and my eyes fall on Marie, wearing a towel. She is shaking all over and my vision blurs out further, making everything around her fade into the background. With a grunt I try to get her attention, and she looks over, finally registering my presence. Relief briefly flickers across her face before her eyes focus back on the closed bathroom door. Alright, no need to calm down enough to ask where to find that little fuck.

Purposefully ignoring everything Scooter ever tried to instill in us brave X-Men that has anything to do with stealth and subtlety I kick in the bathroom door. He can have someone repair it later, right now there is one word repeating itself in the back of my head and I am more than willing to give in to my instincts. Nobody, no-fucking-body messes with my girl. Even if it is, technically, not my girl. I saved her life. Twice. Well, almost killed her once but that doesn't count. She is wearing my dog tags. Every punk in the vicinity knows better than to even look at her for too long. And let me tell you that I am a proud scientist when it comes to finding new ways to get around her mutation in ways we both enjoy quite a lot.

Jubilee is right behind me, screeching something. By now half of the mansion is trying to get through the door but one incredibly stuck up mutant always manages to part the masses. Fearless leader, coming through, watch it I just painted those nails!

"What is going on here?"

He looks at the busted door to the hallway, looks at me, claws extended, panting and ready to slice and dice. Rogue points at the wall behind her bed and screams again. So the enemy can mask his smell and just jumped from the bathroom to the bedroom without us seeing anything? Scott's hand lifts up to his oh so wonderful visor and I take a step to the side, blocking his path on purpose. Mine, asshole.

Storm storms in, eyes already clouding over, hands raised, ready to face the assailant. It is starting to get crowded in here. 'sides, I can handle this.

"Up there!"

Jubilee screams and we all look up at once. You gotta be fucking shitting me.

"A fucking SPIDER!"

"I know, right. It is revolting!"

"It has hairy legs!"

Marie's voice quivers and I am this close to calming down and laughing about it.

"So does Logan. I never see you scream when he is around."

That's because I make sure you ain't around for the fun, Scooter.

"Big talk coming from the waxer, bub."

He tries to glare at me, which is hard when you wear crimson shades. That match your crimson face.

"I guess John's pet tarantula escaped again. You should catch it, I will find him and have a heart to heart."

And out rushes Storm, I can still smell the relief when she is downstairs. Relief because she doesn't have to touch that thing.

"Can someone please get that out? I wanted to take a shower. It was sitting on the shower curtain!"

Poor Marie. She's probably traumatized now. Nobody can force her to enter the same shower so soon after the fact.

"C'mon, you can use my shower."

She has her little bag with soap and whatever else she needs clutched under her arm and I use the general commotion to my advantage, dragging her out of the room and towards mine. Of course I note that people scramble out of the way without me saying anything.

And I very much enjoy the fact that Scott has to remove the spider with half the school looking on. He hates everything that crawls, if he could he'd scream just as loud as Marie did earlier.

Speaking of… I should come up with a few things to distract her from the terrible shock. Closing the door behind us I see her bite her lip.

It seems that the saying is true. Great minds think alike…

* * *

**Interesting what I came up with while beating the living crap out of a few ugly and pretty large spiders. I immediately thought of Wolverine in a killing frenzy. Thus proving that I can relate absolutely everything to them :P**


End file.
